Release By The Moonlight
by Awoken Dreamer
Summary: Written as a request. One-shot. Elsanna. Dark/adult-themes. Anna is forced to release herself from Elsa's and her own twisted romance, in order to protect Elsa's well-being once more. However, this time, there would be no returning from the sweet liberation that came from this release; the sweet liberation of death itself.


~ Hey there to all my favorite readers. As promised to the readers of my other "Frozen" fanfic, I would start taking requests and writing up one-shots with pairings and situations that my readers wanted me to write. With that being said, **this story is being written solely due to the fact that it was a request from another reader and it should be noted that I don't support character suicides**. I also chose this request because I feel a certain connection to the requested plot, because it fits well with a current situation in life. This is a very dark one-shot. It will contain incest, adult themes, as well as possible triggers for suicide and self-harm. Don't read if this is not your thing, and don't bother with negative/cruel feedback, because I will simply delete the comments and report/block you. Anyways, with that disclaimer out of the way, I hope you enjoy your request…~

* * *

Time had moved on fairly smoothly and quickly, and before the Kingdom of Arendelle knew it, it had been six months since the fateful day that Anna had forfeited herself to protect her sister, Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle. Frozen in an endless statue, Anna had demonstrated the only power which is strong enough to thaw an ice-filled heart, which was true love. Due to her completely unselfish act, Anna was brought back to life, in her estranged sister's arms. Hans, the betrayer to the whole kingdom, but more importantly to Anna's heart, had been sent home and banished from his kingdom and not heard from sense. Kristoff and his loyal reindeer Sven had been given a nobility increase as official workers of ice to the kingdom. More importantly than anything, Anna and Elsa were finally able to start building their relationship back together. For the first time in forever, it all should be perfect. But, it wasn't.

Anna sighed as she laid awake in the dead of night, staring at her ceiling. So much of her life had changed in the past six months, it was getting increasingly difficult to handle it all. While it was true that Anna had wanted nothing more than to have everything she had currently, she didn't expect it all to happen at once. However, so far she had been successful at hiding her internal struggle through a false façade of optimism and her effervescent demeanor. On the outside, she wore a smile more fake than the love that was shared between her and Hans. So far she had been successful at hiding her internal war from everyone, including Elsa. However, tonight she was slowly loosing control of her fight, and had claimed to not be feeling well, just so she could avoid Elsa as much as possible, and skipped out on dinner. What was this fight? The internal struggle of her's and Elsa's blooming relationships, and the feelings that as sick as they were, couldn't be pushed away. As much as Anna had tried to convince her sister that she would only end up hurting her, and that their tainted relationship would only cause pain for both of them, Elsa had refused to listen. Stifling a yawn, Anna got out of her bed, and tied her long silk robe around her body and slipped on her warm slippers. She opened her door, and rubbed her sleep ridden eyes as she walked down the long carpeted hallway to the main hall. She paused briefly as she came to her sister's door, which had been always kept ajar since that fateful day, so that Anna would never have to feel a barrier again. Anna quietly slid her long delicate fingers against the painted wood and sighed softly.

_" Oh, Elsa… If only you could understand. I want to be as close as possible to you, but there's so much you don't know, so much you missed, and so many battles I fought alone, especially after our parents died… some I won, some I lost… but I wouldn't have had to fought in any of them, if you had been there for me. I want to let you in now, but… I just don't know how to put this barrier down… I can't be the reason why you have to hide away any longer. If you can't let me go, then I will have to take myself out of the question… and release me from you, myself." _Anna thought as a single tear fell from her eye clear cerulean eyes. There was no other way. No other way she could force Elsa to see how wrong this relationship was. No other way to keep Elsa free from their unholy relationship. And Anna knew that she had to do whatever it took to protect Elsa, no matter the cost, even if it was her own life. Anna let her hand slide back down to her slim waist, and turned away sharply as the tears began to fall. Struggling to keep quiet, Anna rushed down the hallway, and up the stairs that led to the rooftops of the massive castle in which they lived.

* * *

Anna looked up at the velvet night's sky, and took in the beauty of the shining stars like diamonds she would never see again. She breathed out a shaky breath as she appreciated the cold night's breeze, as it seemed to help push her forward as she stepped onto the ledge of the highest point of the castle; as she stood dangerously close to the fateful edge.

How had it begun? Anna sighed as she closed her eyes, and lost herself in the memory of how the start of the poisonous relationship had started; with nothing more than a vivid nightmare and Elsa's attempts to heal Anna, from the inside out.

* * *

In the dream -

_Running. It always seemed like Anna was running. She was completely alone, and that was painfully obvious. The walls that surrounded her seemed like a labyrinth located a strange castle, but she was by herself. Even darkness met her eyes, as she struggled to find her way out of this God-forsaken place. _

_"How the Hell am I supposed to find my way out!" Anna shouted into the maze, only getting greeted by an eerie echo._

_The lights in the castle were far and few, as only a few dimply lit torches guided the young princess further and further down the stone cold passage. Her footsteps grew faster as she began to jog through the maze. After a few turns, Anna realized that she was completely and utterly lost._

_"Oh, Elsa… Why aren't you here! I need you… Please, don't leave me alone again!" Anna cried out, as she crossed her arms against her chest, her teeth chattering as the cold air surrounded her. _

_"I'm not here, because I had to sacrifice myself to save the world from an eternal winter." A ghostly voice echoed back to her._

_Anna gasped, and took steps backward until she hit the wall. Before her eyes stood her beloved sister, forming in the mysterious fog that surrounded the castle walls._

_"Elsa…. No…." Anna screamed, running forward with her hand outstretched and ran right through Elsa as if she wasn't there at all, who smiled sadly, causing Anna to fall face first onto the stone cold ground. _

_"Thank you for trying to save me, Anna. An act of true love should have been enough… Unfortunately…. It just wasn't." Elsa whispered as she faded away to black._

_"No… that's impossible! I saved you from Hans, right? My love broke the curse of the eternal winter…" Anna groaned as her head begin to swim in confusion._

_"Or… was it all just a dream?" Anna wondered aloud, tears sparkling off of her eyes._

_She found her feet moving on their own, as she wondered further down into the maze. Her eyes looked around her, into rooms. What was in these rooms, Anna didn't know, and didn't want to find out. At the end of the passageway, a dim light began to shine brightly. Its radiant light began to warm Anna from in the inside out, and she rushed towards it. Inside the light, Kristoff stood with his hand reaching out, with a smile on his face. She smiled widely, and ran. Her smile began to fade however when she realized that despite how fast her legs were moving, she wasn't gaining any ground. Kristoff let his hand fall down to his side, casting his gaze to the floor. With a sigh, he looked up at Anna, who was desperately trying to reach him._

_"It's okay Anna…. You're always too far away…You could never love me back…Not while you harbor these unholy feelings for you own sister." Kristoff whispered, as he proceeded to fade away._

_"No! Please don't leave me!" Anna screamed as she lunged through the air, crashing into the hard stone floor, all alone. Her tears began to flow freely now, she was truly alone. No Elsa… No Kristoff… And yet, she was alive. _

" _I should be dead, not Elsa. Why, why did this have to happen? What have I done to deserve such punishment? Why are You always taking everything dear from me?" Anna screamed up to the heavens above her. _

_She flinched when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she spun around, casting her tear soaked eyes up to the figure._

_"Big girls don't cry." The figure chided lightly, brushing away the tears._

_"Mother…" Anna gasped._

_"It's okay. Let it go…Please rest Anna." She said as she leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead._

_"Stop! You can't love me, I'm a demon, a monster, a sick and twisted damnation. I should be locked away and never allowed back into society." Anna screamed pushing away from her Mother, and running straight into an angry crowd of Arendelle citizens, who held torches over their heads, armed with pitchforks and shovels._

_"You are an evil seductress, who needs to be burned to death and return to the hell, whence you came!" The crowd shouted at Anna, who looked around as panic began to fill her to the brim, as the mob began to take a few steps toward her._

_"Please… Just… Do it quickly." Anna cried as she knelt before the crowd, and closed her eyes and extended her arms wide open. _

_"All this will end… Death will be the complete liberation… from all this confusion." Anna murmured, as she anticipated the sickening feeling of the flames against her skin._

* * *

Instead, Anna's eyes had shot open to see her older sister shaking her harshly, with tears running down her pale face. Anna had looked up at Elsa, unable to understand if this was a reality or just a part of her nightmare.

"Thank God, I heard you scream all the way into my chamber, and thought someone had broken into your room and was harming you. When I came in, you were clearly having some sort of a severe nightmare. I tried to wake you up, but you simply continued to thrash about, muttering something about being a monster and that you deserved to die." Anna remembered Elsa's words as Anna tried to make herself focus back on the real world.

'_She… She can't know!' _Anna remembered thinking, and how desperately she had attempted to run from Elsa, but was stopped when Elsa's quick reflexes had caught her, and pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Anna, I wasn't going to push you, but I'm not an idiot. I know something has been bothering you for a while now, and I think it's time you tell me. Let me help you. Please, I think I owe you at least this much." Anna swallowed as she remembered the softness of her voice.

"Elsa, please… get off of me." Anna remembered herself pleading as she had suddenly realized that Elsa was right on top of her, so close and yet so far.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Elsa had sighed as she shook her head, her loose braid slowly coming undone with the movement.

"Elsa, please…I…" Anna recalled, as she had blushed and looked away nervously.

"Anna, why are you blushing? There's no reason why you should be nervous. It's just me. We used to bathe together. This is nothing new." Elsa had sighed as she looked down at her younger sister.

"Things change…" Anna had responded, loosing patience by the second.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Elsa had snapped, feeling hurt by the words.

And then it had happened, the confession that would mark Anna's fate, forever.

"It means that somehow, I developed feelings much stronger than that of a sister for you. It means that I lust after you. It means that I'm in love with you. So, go on ahead, send me away, I know it's wrong and I know it's sick, but it's not something I can change. I've tried to hide these feelings, and they're only getting stronger. Just leave…" Anna remembered crying out, as tears fell from the corner of her eyes. Anna had expected Elsa to simply leave in disgust, or have her sent to the dungeons. But, to Anna's surprise, none such happened.

"Anna…" Elsa had whispered, so softly, it caught Anna's attention, " I love you too, and I want to show you how much I do, tonight… and heal you from the inside out."

Anna remembered how those words had lit her heart on fire, and how it had lit her eyes with a gaze of unadulterated adoration imitating off of her aquamarine orbs, and how she had gently wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck.

Anna opened her eyes for just a moment to wipe away a few stray tears, before she closed her eyes and let the flashback take over the forefront of her mind.

-Start Flashback -

* * *

"Anna, if you truly agree to this, I know for sure that I won't be able to ever let you go. There will be no leaving, no running, and definitely no breaking up. I'm never loosing you again." Elsa murmured as she gently brushed her fingers against Anna's face.

"Who said I would let you go, even if you tried? I've searched my whole life for the arms that I could fall into. For the heart that would beat not just only for me, but in sync with my own. And I have decided that one of the only things that I want to focus on, is chasing this so-called "forever" down, but with you by my side." Anna breathed lightly as she closed her eyes, and leaned into her soft touch.

"Anna… Don't get me wrong… To be honest, I don't want to have sex with you." Elsa started, and stopped as Anna's eyes shot open to look at Elsa with hurt filled eyes, as she looked back into her's with a loving expression and continued, "I want to make love to you. There's a huge difference, Anna. I could have sex with just any girl that ever threw herself down at my feet…. But to make love is something more… it's meaningful and something that is supposed to be shared with that one person that you are to spend forever with," Elsa paused as she wiped away a petite tear that fell down Anna's left eye," And why do I want to make love to you? We both know how short life can be. Who knows what's going to happen. I want to make sure that in one night, I can show you all the love I have pent up for you, and return every single ounce of it back to you." Elsa murmured as she held Anna close as she leaned her head against her chest.

"My heart, it only beats for you." Elsa murmured, " And if you are sure that this is what you want, then… I won't deny you of anything. Of me, or of this true love that you so desperately need." Elsa finished as Anna looked up into her eyes, and nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Elsa…I… I am positive. I want nothing more than to have your love, tonight, tomorrow, and for the rest of our existence." Anna responded, " Now then, there is nothing standing between us." Anna sighed lightly, " So, please. Just let these feelings go, and let it go."

That was all the urging that Elsa needed. Her carefully constructed control, the want and desire for her that she'd caged for so long, snapped under the utterance of that one simple phrase. Elsa peeled off her dark azure nightgown and with a flick of her wrist, tossed it over to the other side of the room. Elsa then reached behind Anna's head, and gently undid the two braids that she had. Her long hair spread across her shoulders like the morning's first glow across the horizon. Elsa placed her hands underneath Anna's nightgown and encircled her waist, removing the outfit entirely. Elsa took Anna's hand, and slowly swept her tongue over Anna's palm, sucking her on fingertips. A bolt of desire ran down Anna's spine, down all of her nerve endings.

"Elsa…" Anna breathed out.

"You're intoxicating to me Anna… you go straight to my head like aged wine." Elsa moaned, running her lips across Anna's neck. Her lips ghosted over Anna's neck, gentle and barely touching. Elsa then slid her hands up to Anna's knees, stroking the sensitive area behind them, all the way up to her thighs. Elsa then kissed her way up Anna's body, capturing her mouth in a dominant kiss. While Elsa had Anna's lips, she slowly pressed herself against Anna. Anna could feel Elsa's damp need as she gently ground it against her through both of their under garments.

Elsa pulled back slightly to make eye contact, as her hands went behind Anna's back and waited for her approval, before unclasping her bra and sliding it off her gently, while kissing her shoulder. She then removed Anna's last piece of undergarment, leaving her fully nude body fully exposed to her eyes, and her eyes only.

She pulled Anna's body to her own, both angling in for a kiss and their lips met greedily, roughly, tasting and exploring without qualms, tongues sweeping against one another, battling for dominance. Elsa's slightly cool hands slid their way over the bare skin of Anna's back, taking in the softness of her skin, exploring the various dips and inclines of her muscles before coming to grasp her full bottom roughly when she nipped her lower lip. Anna's hands were tangled in her unruly light blonde hair, fingers alternating between caresses and tugs, holding her still so she could plunder her mouth with her tongue even as she fought back.

They broke away briefly, panting, eyes locked as they contemplated what they were doing; Elsa questioned Anna, still offering her an opportunity to back out before it was too late, even as her fingers clenched around Anna in a subconscious show of passionate possession. Anna gave Elsa a smile, answering her unspoken query with another fervent kiss. Elsa groaned her pleasure at Anna's acceptance, wrapping her slim arms around Anna's tiny waist and hugging her close.

They continued their unabashed exploration of one another; there was no need for caution with the sense of acceptance and completion swirling around them. Anna ran one hand down the back of the blonde's neck, nails trailing against her skin, earning her a shiver and nip to her lip. She tugged her blonde locks in playful reprimand for the action but moaned softly when she suckled softly on the tender area.

Something clicked inside Elsa's mind at the sound. She liked being the reason for eliciting such a response. Growing bolder, eager to hear another, she slid her hands upward, over Anna's hips and ribs until she was drawing lazy circles with her thumbs on the sensitive skin of the sides of her breasts. Anna shivered at the contact, sinking into her bedding a little bit more, so that Elsa's hands could slid forward to cup the full weight of Anna's breasts. Her thumbs continued their lazy circular motions, skimming the edges of her nipples. Elsa leaned down to place gentle kisses down the side of her jaw, trailing down her neck even as she lightly, playfully, pinched the engorged tips. Anna gasped, fingers clenching in her hair and he did it a second time, finally earning another moan. Grinning against her neck at her accomplishment, Elsa continued to explore the various areas of Anna's breasts whilst discovering others along her neck and ear.

Anna, regardless of the amount of pleasure she was receiving, refused to take all without also giving. She untangled her fingers from Elsa's blonde tresses, sliding her hands over the slopes of her shoulders, down the planes of her chest. She then reached her hips and rested her hands there, continuing to lazily run her fingers against the coarse hairs she found.

Elsa hissed out a breath against her neck, and found that she had underestimated Anna's enjoyment for revenge.

Her soft hand grasped Elsa's hot core firmly, as her thumb swept slowly over Elsa's wet clit in a circular motion. Giving a growl of startled enjoyment, Elsa briefly bucked her hips in response to the new sensation. Anna chuckled huskily, knowing she had gained the upper-hand.

"A…Anna …When did you learn…How to do…This?" the blonde groaned, eyes closed in pleasure as she continued to rub her thumb over the sensitive bud.

"The romance section of our library was always a favorite of mine. I never thought that I would be able to experience so much pleasure myself, though. Or give it to someone else." she replied innocently, Elsa groaned again in frustration, as the young princess pressed her breasts against the exposed skin of her chest even as she began to run her fingertips against Elsa's wet folds.

The ice queen let out a shaky hiss from between her teeth, head falling back with another moan. Anna smiled in triumph, increasing her speed slightly, teasing her a few more moments before reaching to grasp the base of her neck and pull her down for a sweltering kiss.

It took all of two seconds before Elsa had their positions reversed so that Anna's back was now on the bed, her hands running over Anna's body urgently even as she continued her prior actions. Elsa growled against Anna's mouth, the sound sending vibrations over her sensitive lips, knowing the reason for the reaction, she slowed her hand to a more bearable pace. Elsa pulled away, her eyes alight with desire before she lowered herself into a crouch so that she was level with Anna's breasts.

Without hesitation Elsa pulled Anna towards herself, her mouth closing around one firm pink nipple while she teased the other with her hand. Anna gasped, her hands leaving her to tangle in her hair, holding her close to her chest as Elsa's tongue drew circles around the sensitive tip, mimicking the motions of her fingers. Elsa's other hand grazed Anna's hipbone, trailing down her thigh and back up soothingly.

Anna clenched her thighs at the sensation of Elsa's mouth suckling her breast, and Elsa ran her hand up Anna's thigh, fingers brushing at her center but not intruding. Elsa opened her eyes, glancing to catch her eyes for permission. Face flushed, Anna swallowed heavily before giving a shaky nod. Elsa smiled, moving to give attention to her other breast, alternating hands as she did so before running her cool fingers over Anna's mound gently, reassuringly. Anna let out a breathy sigh and relaxed her legs, parting her thighs to give Elsa room to explore.

Elsa brought her attention back to her breasts with a particularly firm suckle to Anna's nipple, causing her to gasp. Elsa took the opportunity to slide her fingers between her thighs, parting her folds to allow room for her fingers. Elsa murmured Anna's name as she could feel the sweet warmth of Anna's slickness. It coated her fingers, making it easier to slide against Anna's sensitive skin. The princess gave a strangled moan when Elsa accidentally brushed Anna's clit and from there it was game over for her.

Elsa expertly circled her thumb against the sensitive bud as she continued her actions to Anna's breasts, working the princess into a desperate frenzy. Only once Anna was bucking her hips against her hand did Elsa offer a momentary relief, sliding a finger inside. The resulting moan of pleasure had Elsa's heart pounding and core dripping slightly with anticipation. Elsa slid a second finger inside, pumping the digits slowly against Anna. Anna gave another moan, fingers clenching tightly in Elsa's hair, tugging in a silent order; faster.

Elsa did as she was bid and soon Anna was bucking her hips against Elsa again, panting and moaning with every shaky breath. Elsa glanced down at Anna, smiling to herself at the pleased look on Anna's flushed features. Anna threw her head back with a gasp of pleasure as Elsa's fingers brushed a particularly sensitive spot inside and Elsa swore she heard Anna gasp her name.

Suddenly, it was if Elsa would have given anything to make Anna call out her name; determined to make this possibility a reality, she gently withdrew her fingers and kneeled on her knees in front of Anna. Panting, Anna gave Elsa a look of particularly annoyed confusion and Elsa grinned at her, and slid down Anna's body, planting soft kisses down her soft body.

"What…?" Anna was about to question but stopped with a gasp of surprised pleasure as Elsa's mouth replaced where her fingers had previously played, tongue licking and delving at her slick folds. Anna moaned, long and low as she sank back on her back, head falling between her soft pillows in pure submission.

Elsa moaned lightly the sound at the taste and musky smell of Anna. She didn't think she'd ever tasted anything as sweet as Anna seemed just then. Her fingers tightened against Anna's skin, keeping her legs parted to make room as she delved between her thighs, feeling as though she could stay as she was forever, pleasing Anna. Elsa lost track of time, enjoying the soft sounds and erotic movements she continuously drew from the princess until, without warning, Anna let out a startled gasp and Elsa's mouth was filled with the payoff for her hard work.

Elsa lapped at her, licking Anna clean before lifting her head, chuckling to herself at the dazed expression on Anna's flushed features; she lay on the satin sheets, panting, azure eyes glazed with satisfaction as she stared up at the ceiling of her room. Elsa grinned. It wasn't often one was able to cause Princess Anna to become speechless.

"Are you okay?" Elsa murmured as she looked over Anna.

"I… I'm much better than just okay, I'm perfect." Anna breathed lightly, and laid back in peace against the bed, and opened her arms slightly.

Elsa sighed contently, and laid down beside her, spooning her bare body against her own, and wrapping the sheets around them. Anna gave a hum of satisfaction as she kissed her lips softly, blue eyes hazy with pleasure; her fingers trailed lazily through Elsa's blonde tresses, brushing the sweaty strands away from her eyes. Elsa returned the action, tucking auburn strands behind her ears before kissing the tip of her nose sweetly.

"Do you want me to repay the favor to you?" Anna asked after a few moments of cuddling, as Anna recovered from her orgasm.

"No, not tonight. Trust me, you can have me next time." Elsa smiled and held Anna as they both feel asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

-Back to Reality-

It had been just a few short weeks since that Anna and Elsa had started with their new level of a relationship. As much as Anna loved hearing Elsa moan, and watch her body convulse as the sweet feeling of release of her orgasms washed through her body, she couldn't help but feel worse by the day. Elsa was no fool to what they were doing, and she knew just as well as anyone else that both her and Anna could be put to death for their unholy passions, or banished from the kingdom. There was no good possible outcome for these two unfortunate players of fate's cruel game. Due to her isolation, Elsa was relishing Anna's love too much to honestly care or separate herself from the touches and kisses.

And that was the issue. Anna was young, but not naive. Anna knew that suspicions would soon grow. Questions would be asked why the mysterious Queen and Princess of Arendelle were constantly turning down suitors, and why they were so close to each other, but no one else. More importantly, Anna knew that eventually Elsa would want to stop hiding their relationship, and would either end it with Anna, or try to come out to the kingdom, and the world. And if either of that happened, Anna knew that it would in turn harm Elsa, in one way or another. And, that was one thing that Anna could never live with, never forgive herself for doing to Elsa.

" I wish I could just go back and fix this whole mess before it got to this point, but I can't… And now, I can't just let you go, because you became the piece of me, I wish I didn't need. I don't know why I want you so, especially when I know that neither one of us can handle the heartbreak that this love will cause. I didn't know that this love would cause such an addictive hold on you for me, and somehow I just lost my control over the situation…" Anna paused as she reopened her eyes and looked up to the heaven's above.

"Since I know you're better off without me, I'm going to do the one thing for you that you can't do for yourself, Elsa… I'm going to release myself, release my body, soul, and heart from you… If there was another way, I would gladly try it, but there isn't. I know there is no way to convince you that you really are better off without me. Elsa, I set you free… To live your life in absolute freedom, with no more walls to hide behind, and no more love to keep as a dirty secret. I love you. Now… Be free… Just like I finally am…" Anna smiled as a few tears rolled down her face and on cue, Anna closed her eyes and fell forward, letting the wind rush past her body, as if she was in a chase with her tears, prepared to meet her ultimate form of liberation from this twisted game of fate.


End file.
